The present invention relates generally to data decompression, and in particular, to data decompression for images.
Conventional image data compression and decompression are used in various systems, including database memory systems to reduce memory storage requirements and in data communications systems to reduce communication bandwidth requirements. For such systems to provide high image fidelity, the data compression is correspondingly low.
In conventional database memory systems, an image is data compressed and the data compressed image is stored by a database memory. When the image is to be displayed, the data compressed image is accessed from the database memory and is decompressed for display.
In conventional communication systems, an image is data compressed, and the data compressed image is communicated to a remote location. At the remote location, the data compressed image is stored in a database memory in compressed form. When the image is to be displayed at the remote location, the data compressed image is accessed from the database memory and is decompressed for display.